


The Rest Stop

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard working girl encounters a strange yet attractive man during her shift at a local rest stop along the highway.  Will this one time encounter turn her world upside down or just go in the books as another one night affair. Jacob/Bella/AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest Stop

Just along the interstate there was a rest stop. It was the only rest stop for 100 miles between state lines and it was frequently visited my vacationer, the occasional business man but mostly overnight truckers. Charlie Swan was the owner of the diner, mechanic shop and gas station in that lonely rest stop for over 20 years. It was a hand me down from generation to generation in the Swan family. Charlie had a duel role; he was not only owner but also gas attendant and cook for the diner. His daughter, Bella was the waitress and his adopted son Embry was the mechanic. They worked there day after day serving a plentiful array of people from all walks of life. They never left the rest stop since everything they needed was right there and anything that wasn’t, came by local delivery twice a week.

Although all seemed well in Swan land, Bella longed for something more. She didn’t want to look back on her life and think that her life centered around serving people week old apple pie and flat soda pop. No she hoped that just one day she could leave this sink whole and go to the big city. A city that was not in the middle of nowhere, no she wanted to go to the land of opportunity where the possibilities were endless. Each day when she came into work she went in with the mindset that just maybe some traveling trucker or business man would sweep her off her feet and take her away and every night she would go home disappointed that not one offered her anything more than a slap on the ass. She was merely eye candy to some and a toy to others. Out of all the men that came in and out of those doors not one even peeked her interest, not that she was picky. She knew prince charming wouldn’t be traveling on the interstate looking for his one true love but at the very least she hoped maybe there would be just one person that would pity her enough to offer something more.

Bella woke up Monday morning, got dressed and walked all of 50 feet from their trailer to the diner. It was just another day of obnoxious people, horney truckers and whining children. What a glorious life she led? Charlie had already warmed up the grills and turned the sign around indicating they were open for business. Now being a rest stop as they were, the gas station stayed open 24/7 so Embry took the night shift and Charlie the day.

Bella’s day started off like every other. Truckers started filing in throughout the day being as obnoxious as always. Bella huffed and puffed throughout the day as the smell of hamburgers and fries started making her beyond nauseous. She filled her last tables order and then headed for the back door for some air. She leaned against the side of the diner just smoking a cigarette letting out all the frustration with each puff. Just as she stomped on the cigarette and attempted to head back in, she caught a glimpse of a truck pulling into the side lot. As a manner of passing time during the slow period, Bella had gotten to know all the company trucks that passed through their little spot. This was someone new and she couldn’t deny that every new truck offered the potential of at least a new face. She made her way inside and attended to her tables as usual. She couldn’t help but get her hopes up that this new trucker, who ever he was would at the very least stop in for a bite.

Bella was refilling her tables coffee when she heard the sound of the bells that hung from the door jingle in their normal fashion signaling yet another patron. Her eyes glared towards the door and once this new customer came into sight, it was like her heart jumped out of her chest and her body tingled. She wasn’t sure if it was the resounding “hallelujah” that played in her mind or the fact that the sun beaming through the dirty windows shined just a way to make this man look almost radiant but she felt like God had finally granted her wish. The tall, dark and handsome man made his way to the available booth towards the back of the diner, sat down and graciously smiled towards Bella as he took notice of her stare. If it weren’t for the nasty ass trucker screaming at her that the coffee was overflowing she would have continued to stare in this man’s direction all day. Bella apologized profusely for the accident while trying to wipe the table off with her spare towel she kept in her back pocket. To be honest she really didn’t care about how pissed this guy was that she spilled half the pot of scolding hot coffee on his lap. All she cared about was meeting this new trucker that sat at the back booth just watching her every move.

She rushed over to the kitchen counter and placed a few orders not paying any mind to the fact that Charlie was giving her the devil look for being so clumsy. She grabbed a fresh pot of coffee and walked down the aisle towards him. Her eyes captivated by not only his distinguished appearance but also the smooth way he held the menu.

“Coffee?” she said almost stuttering her words

“Thank you,” he said as he smiled with a smile that almost made Bella blind

She never thought someone’s teeth could be so white as her previously experiences with truckers were that if they had any teeth whatsoever, they were either busted or rotted out. This trucker looked too fine to even be a trucker. He should be on the cover of Vanity Fair or GQ. It seemed a sin that Bella was the only one privy to such beauty if that was even the word to describe him.

“So Bella” he said as he looked towards her breasts where her nametag lied.

“What’s good?”

Oh the answers to that question were numerous. “How about some pie with a side order of the Bella? Or maybe how about I take you in the back and show you what’s really good to eat in this place” was all that Bella could think of.

“Umm the apple pie is pretty good or maybe the pancakes”

“We’ll to be honest I love sweet so how about that apple pie” he said as he handed her the menu.

She retrieved the menu from his grasp, slightly touching just the tip of his fingers. As she walked away she almost felt like his eyes were on her. She looked over her shoulder and sure enough he was checking out her ass as she walked away. A shiver ran down her spine, as it was apparent he liked what he saw. Bella had cut numerous slices of pie but cutting one for this man made her hand shake uncontrollably. She tried to focus but all she could think about was that smile and those soft hands. She felt her mind drift into thoughts of what she could do with the pie and some whip cream. Oh the fun she could have licking it off his body. She tried to regain her focus as she placed the pie on a plate and topped it with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. She made her way back towards him and leaned over slightly to place the platter just in front of him.

He smiled again and leaned in to smell what she thought was the warm apple pie but his face was just inches from her breasts. She couldn’t control the slight moan that came from her lips at the fact he was so close to her. She thought it best not to be so obvious so she smiled and slowly walked away.

Bella attended to her tables but all the while making sure to glance back at his table. The grace in which he ate the pie made Bella feel weak at the knees. How she longed to that piece of pie. Even if for one moment her skin could come in contact with his soft lips it would make her day all the better. She watched as he licked the lingering ice cream from the sides of his lips and Bella felt a warming sensation brewing in her panties. Who knew just the sight of him eating such a common dessert would make her hot. All of a sudden the diner seemed hotter than usual and Bella’s hands began to sweat. She felt that if she continued to watch this man eat she might self-combust.

She abruptly turned her attention to the other side of the diner and noticed a table summoning her attention. She was grateful for the slight reprieve because if she watched him any longer she might have to sneak a quick break just to relieve some sexual tension.

Hours past and various truckers came and went throughout the diner. However the object of Bella’s desire seemed to get quite comfortable and even after two pieces of pie and 5 cups of coffee he made no attempt to leave. He continuously stared and smiled at her the whole time. She visited him several times during her shift and was able to obtain just a little information each visit. She knew his name was Jake based on the patched nametag on his shirt and she knew he worked for a large supplier out west. This was not his normal route but the driver who made the deliveries was out for a couple weeks and Jake offered to help. Bella was saddened by the fact that this might be the only time she got to see Jake being this was not his normal route but happy that she at least got to enjoy the sight of him for today.

The dinner rush had came and gone and Bella was tiding up all the tables. She grabbed a few sugar containers and made her way to the back room to refill them. Bella was so busy trying to balance all the containers she neglected to see the few boxes that lied in her path and took a swan dive to the floor. A few containers smashed to the floor, spilling all the sugar all over her and the floor in front of her.

“Here let me help you” Jake said as he helped Bella to her feet.

“Thanks. It would seem I have two left feet today” Bella replied overly embarrassed

Jake helped Bella clean up and then he helped her carry the remaining containers into the storage room for refill. He stood right next to her the whole time as she refilled the jars with his eyes fixed on her chest. Bella looked down and noticed that some sugar had stuck to her chest. She went to brush it off when she felt Jake’s hand stop her.

“Allow Me,” he said as his face came towards her chest and his hot wet tongue graced her collarbone.

Bella thought she must have been daydreaming. Things like this never happened to her. But the more she felt his tongue stroke her neck the more she knew this was not a dream at all. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Her hands crawled up his arms and her fingers laced through his hair. She moaned softly as his touch was causing an overwhelming need for more. His tongue trailed up her chest and onto her neck. His lips sucked and kissed each part of her neck as he made his way towards her lips, finally taking her lips into his mouth. She returned his kiss with a fury. His lips were so sweet she felt this insatiable need to devour them whole. He grabbed a strong hold of her waist and lifted her in the air, her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist. As their bodies meshed together she felt his arousal push right into her heated core. A slight moan emanated from her mouth and her need for release overtook all her common sense. She didn’t care that she didn’t really know him, all she could think about was how badly she wanted him inside her.

He placed her on a stack of cartons and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She reached down, unzipped his pants and pulled his strained member through the zipper. His lips returned to her neck with a vengeance. After a few soft nips he trailed his tongue done her chest and enveloped her hardened nipples into his mouth. Bella slowly stroked him as he slowly stroked her nipples with his tongue.

She fell back into the shelving behind her as his teasing was driving her wild. She increased her stroke as he moaned into her breast. His hands made it up her skirt and slowly stroked her wet mound over her cotton panties. Bella’s back arched at his touch as her body screamed for more. Jake moved her panties to the side and gently stroked her. Bella leaned up and whispered

“Just take me”

But before she could retract her head from his neck, he pulled her to the edge of the crates and slid his hardened member into her. She moaned his name as the feeling of him made her body quake. He moved slowly in and out of her, making sure her body could handle the complete package. She took his lips into hers to try to silence the loud moans she wanted to deliver. She moaned into his mouth as his pace increased. She had never felt such pleasure before. Her body completely submitted to his will. His lips moved from hers and trailed down her neck taking her breasts into his mouth once again.

“OH God Yeah” she moaned as the combination of his cock and tongue sent her body for a whorl.

He continued to push into her harder and harder. Her body building up with each thrust he made.

“Oh God Jake, yes give it to me. Show me how a trucker deliver”

“You are so fuckin wet Bella. Damn girl. I love the way your pussy just sucks my cock,” he moaned into her breast.

His vulgar words made her body shake with pleasure. There was just something about a man who talked dirty that completely sent Bella’s mind into orbit. Bella felt her body about to explode. Her hips started to move in unison with his, as her need was overwhelming. Jake sensing her need moved his hands down towards her clit and gently stroked her. Bella’s body unable to handle all the attention, exploded with pleasure, her body spilling all its juices onto Jake’s thrusting cock. Jake pushed into her harder and faster than before as his need also grew when he felt her coat his cock.

“Oh God Bella. Damn…I’m about to”

But before he could finish his sentence he spilled into her. His body still thrusting at great speed. Each jerk making his body pulsate with pleasure. Their bodies shook for a moment while in each other’s grasps, each moaning in the pleasure as they received pure satisfaction in that moment. Jake lied in Bella’s arms for a few moments trying to regain his breath and composure.

Bella was a glow. She would have never thought waking up this morning that by the end of the day she would be screaming out in sexual pleasure. This was definitely a day for the books. Jake pulled away and zippered up his pants while Bella tried to do the same.

They just stared at each other for a moment with the goofiest of grins on their faces. They walked out of the stock room and before parting ways Bella said

“So will I ever see you again?”

Bella was hoping that this was not just an isolated incident. She wanted to see him again even if it was just for a quickie.

“I should be passing by again in a few days” Jake replied with a grin

“Oh, ok then. I guess I will see you around. I’ll make sure to have enough apple pie for when you do” Bella said as she turned to walk away

Jake came up behind her, put his arms around her waist and whispered

“I prefer you naked with some whip cream”

Bella’s knees weakened at his words.

“I can arrange that”

Bella heard her dad hollering for her in the front so she knew she had to go.

“I have to go,” she said as she pulled away from him

“See you soon” he said with a wink as he walked away.

Bella made her way back to the front and all she thought was maybe being a waitress in a rest stop in the middle of no where wasn’t so bad after all. Sure Jake was no prince charming but he was one hell of a lover. Maybe just maybe he would be the one who would finally break her free. Maybe he would be the one that would finally release her in more ways than one.


End file.
